Outspoken Light
by Dionysus S
Summary: ShojoaiAU When two fellow warriors meet on the battlefield, one says to the other ‘If we win, we will meet again and have a grand feast. If we lose, it was fun while it lasted.’ But when two fellow beauties meet, they say a completely different thing.


This is dedicated to my friend, Sentai Squirrel. Or better known on this site as Kyone.

Summery: When two fellow warriors meet on the battlefield, one says to the other 'If we win, we will meet again and have a grand feast. If we lose, it was fun while it lasted.' But when two fellow beauties meet, they say a completely different thing. L'Arachel/Serra.

Warnings: SLIGHT AU, since it is a cross-over. Shojo-ai. SHOJO-AI means GIRL'S LOVE. So if you don't like it, don't read it. A bit of cursing. Suggestive themes? Nope, not until later chapters. I really hope the characters are IC, man. Oh yeah, pairings: L'Arachel/Serra, Serra/Erk, Ephraim/Innes (like I can resist that pairing), Eirika/Tana (implied), Karel/Eliwood (one-sided/implied). That's it for now, so, in the immortal words of Prince Innes, "Pshaw!"

Disclaimers: Don't own Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken or Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones. If I did, Ephraim and Innes would have a support. And yes, I meshed L'Arachel and Serra's titles together.

Author Note: Okay, for any anal person here XD. I know FE7 takes place around a few hundred years _after _Sacred Stones. But since this is a cross-over, this shall be slightly AU, so don't think about the time difference. Serra's reason for being in Magval will be explained later on in the story, and the angst will come up later on as well. I write better in First Person, so from the next chapter, it will be in that PoV. But it might change. This is my first shojo-ai fic, so take it easy. Didn't you all always wonder what L'Arachel and Serra would do if they met?

Outspoken Light

Chapter 1

Stamping her left foot down, and causing a small cloud of dust to form, the young lady turned around, facing her fellow companions. With the bright sunlight shining onto her face, she frowned, placing her white gloved hands onto her 'well-shaped' hips and glared at both of them.

"There's no need get angry." One of her comrades stated, bringing both of his hands up to his face, probably for protection and throwing her a cheesy smile.

A small, but sharp squeal escaped her lips, as the pink-haired girl shook her head vehemently. "I don't like how you are treating me, Matthew. Oooh, if Lord Hector were here right now, he would...would-"

"Would what?" Came a bitter response, which belonged to no other than Erk, the violet-haired Sage. Eyeing the Cleric with an equally harsh glare, he closed the spell book he was reading and continued on with his statement. "Serra, I suggest that we find an inn, or a bar to stay at. We have been walking for a long while now, and are starting to get on each other's nerves."

The blond haired thief nodded eagerly, carefully placing his hands on the woman's shoulders and turning her around. "And look, what luck we have! There's a town right there!"

It was actually quite amusing that the trio hadn't realized how close the small town was to them. It _was _less than fifteen feet away...

With a loud cry of happiness, Serra brought her arms back, smacking Matthew in the face with her staff. "Thanks to me, of course, we have found a small place to stay at!" Narrowing her eyes, the magic user leaned forward and placed an open palm on her forehead. "But alas, it looks so small..."

"There's no need to complain. Something is better than nothing. I swear, I don't even know _why_ I agreed to follow you on such an absurd journey." Erk let out, snatching the cleric's long, purple scarf.

_I don't need to wonder. Good ol' Lord Hector was the one who told me to follow this violent banshee on her little quest. _Matthew thought to himself, rubbing his assaulted face. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see how far Erk had dragged Serra. Or was it the opposite?

"Who knows with those two." The thief said aloud, speeding up his pace so he could catch up with them.

"I swear, if Eliwood wasn't having love problems, I would have brought Lord Hector with me!" Serra whined as she tried to pull out of Erk's deadly grasp. "Why couldn't he have fallen for me? I don't know what he sees in that sadistic swordsman in the first place."

With a low grunt, the Sage promptly let go of Serra's scarf, "As always, your logic baffles me." He responded, nodding his head. "I don't see how _anyone_ would fall for you. Much less find you attractive. Only the stubbornest, and stupidest, of men would most likely say you were."

"Nonsense," Serra quickly replied, straightening out her scarf. "I bet you, my dear Erk, that the men in this bar would most obviously find me attractive. Hell, I bet you once I walk inside, they would be so astounded by my beauty that they will be left speechless."

Matthew and Erk slowly looked at each other, both trying to suppress their laughter. While they couldn't deny her...'extreme beauty', it was rather funny to watch the Cleric get all caught up with herself.

Serra smirked to herself, quickly smoothing out her long pink hair and reached towards the wooden doorknob of the small bar.

_Just watch and learn, my precious little hunnies. Just watch and learn._

----------------------------------------

_As it would turn out, after the battle with the Fire Dragon, most of the troop just wanted to be left alone. Serra, on the other hand, wanted to go on some 'grand adventure'. The recent engagement with Nergal had spurred her curiosity of only Elimine knows what. Of course, no one in their **right mind **__would follow Serra anywhere. Because that, would mean instant death. _

_Serra only wanted her Ostian friends to join her though, on her journey of, still only Elimine knows what. She had first asked Hector, who immediately declined. Serra kept on pestering him to give her a straight answer, but he constantly dodged. _

_But after much 'torturing', he had finally given her a reply. _

'_Serra,' He said, raising one finger and closing his eyes. 'As you see, my dear friend Eliwood is in a crisis. A crisis of love.'_

'_What do you know about love, Hector?'_

'_Would you silence, woman? Anyway, he is currently infatuated with someone who used to be in our ranks. And I am trying to help him climb over it. No, it's not Ninian this time.' Hector leaned in closer and whispered, 'He's in love with Karel, isn't that humorous?'_

'_What? KAREL! Eliwo-'_

_As faith would have it, Eliwood walked in at that very moment. 'Hector! You promised you wouldn't tell a soul!' He screeched, slamming the large door to the throne room shut. _

'_No, Eliwood! Wait, I didn't say a thing!' And with that, Hector then leaped out of the chair and sped out of the room, in search of his friend. _

_So, to make Serra feel a bit better, he had commanded Matthew to follow her to, only Elimine knows where. The thief tried to make an excuse, saying that he was with Guy and all, but it didn't work. _

_As for Erk, well, Serra liked him. A LOT. And good ol' Pent wasn't going to let the love between his student and Cleric die. So he sent the Sage along with Serra, much to his distaste. _

_So that is how the group of three came together to go on their quest to see the world beyond the sea. Or so Serra called it..._

----------------------------------------

"Dozla, darling, how do you think the progress with the locals have been going?" A cheery, green-eyed Valkyrie asked her fellow comrade. Placing one hand on his shoulder, the woman smiled down at him. It was a bit of a scary smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Gwah ha ha! Princess L'Arachel, your progress has been going great! Many of these simple townspeople are beginning to learn about the Beautiful Princess of Peerless Beauty!"

With a loud squeal of delight, L'Arachel did a quick little jump in the air. "I knew, after my valiant fight with the Demon King, my fame would mount ten folds." Smiling, the young woman fell back onto the inn bed. She crossed her legs and grinned over at the Berserker, titling her head to the side.

"Dozla, dear, where are my other subjects? I mean, my friends?" She stated, closing her eyes. "I would like to thank them for letting me come on their restoration campaign." L'Arachel's eyes began to sparkle. "Especially with Innes and Ephraim. How lucky am I to have such good looking men with me? I will soon become a renowned Valkyrie, the one who is so beautiful that every man is enchanted by her."

Dozla's small smile turned into a large grin, but it was not visible due to his large moustache-beard. "Yes, Princess L'Arachel, even Rennac had to follow you! But you look tired, I think I should leave you now." With that, he trotted out of L'Arachel's inn room, slamming the door as he left. "Sorry!" He said a few seconds later.

The Valkyrie slowly took off her boots with a look of concentration on her face. _I would have invited Eirika, but she's with Tana. Those two must be really busy with each other if they wouldn't even follow their brothers. Joshua's busy too, trying to fix up his nation and all, and Marisa's with him. _She sighed and placed her chin on her hand.

"I really hope that this little Grado Restoration will at least bring me some fun and amusement," L'Arachel quickly let out a loud laugh. "Oh my, what am I talking about? Innes and Ephraim are here! Of course this will be amusing!"

L'Arachel laid back on her bed again, placing her hands under her head, and kept her legs crossed. "Though, I am a bit angered that it will take us a few more days to get out of Ide, and get into Serafew." She sighed and shut her eyes. "Rennac!" The magic user screamed, jumping to her feet and kicking her door down.

----------------------------------------

"Serra, please-"

"No! Shut-up Matthew!" The Cleric exclaimed, slamming her fist on the wooden table. Her eyes were a bit narrowed and a scowl had formed on her face.

The other citizens who were in the bar slowly turned their heads to the fuming Cleric, a bit confused over why she would be so angry.

The barkeeper took in a deep breath, taking the empty glasses of wine away from the trio and placing it on the small plate he had in his arms. "Yes, it is true, my lady. There is all ready a woman here who has captured many hearts. And what's more, she's a princess! And she battled the Demon King, quite furiously, if I might add. And, to top that off, she and her friends are aiding in the Grado Restoration."

Serra began to growl, albeit a low one. She clenched her fist harder and began to glare at her two companions sitting in front of her.

Erk leaned his head forward and whispered roughly, "Serra, would you cut it out? You are making a scene."

"Mr. Bartender," Serra's demeanor had quickly changed for the better. "Would you please tell me where I can find this..._Beautiful Princess of Peerless Beauty_?" It was clear that she was forcing these words out of her mouth.

The bartender whistled one of his workers over to come and take the glasses from his hand. "Why, as faith would have it," He replied, dumping the objects onto a small woman with blonde hair. "Princess L'Arachel is staying at that inn right outside of here." The man pointed to the window, and sure enough, there was a little lodge not too far away.

Serra smiled and said a little 'thank-you' as she got to her feet. She snapped her fingers, a signal for her minions to stand and follow her. In a few seconds, the Trio was out the door, letting it close with a loud bang.

Once outside, under the partly cloudy sky, the pink haired woman let her anger take over her again. "I can't _believe _that there is another woman here that is prettier than I."

Erk rolled his eyes, but decided not to utter a word. 'Cause that would mean instant death. Trudging along on the paved path, Serra's slippers were making an obnoxiously loud tapping noise. Though it annoyed Matthew and Erk, they determined that keeping their mouth's shut would be the better course of action.

The noise soon stopped when they finally made it to the small inn. Serra was about to set one of her feet onto the crumbling brick, when two men came from inside. They were both arguing that either one of them was better than the other in the art of swordsmanship.

Serra thought this conversation was boring, so she instantly interrupted. "Excuseeeeee me!" She sang out, waving her hands up in the air.

"It's not wise to bother them, Serra. These two seem to be of royal heritage!" Erk said sharply, placing both hands on her shoulder.

"Well so am I!" Serra yelled, getting the two men's attention.

Ephraim raised one of his eyebrows as he observed the purple haired boy trying to wrestle with the pink haired girl. He cleared his throat, interrupting Innes' speech. "May I help you?"

Giving him a small slap, Serra turned away from Erk and put on one of her sweet smiles. "Yes, thank you. I am looking for the _Beautiful Princess of Peerless Beauty_."

Taking a slight look at each other, Innes and Ephraim bursted into a laughing fit. Well, it would be more appropriate to call it a 'snorting fit', because that was what they were actually doing.

"I wonder where L'Arachel gets these names!" Ephraim said, leaning up against Innes.

"Don't touch me."

_L'Arachel...that name does sound a bit nice. But it's probably too good for this woman._

Innes shoved Ephraim off him and decided to talk, "Yes, excuse this idiot here. You must be looking for Princess L'Arachel. Green hair, green eyes, yes?"

Serra nodded, not like she knew what the girl looked like.

Innes smiled, closing his eyes. "She's right inside-"

"Rennac! Where are you!" Came a loud, shrill voice. It was so loud that even _Serra_ had to cover her ears.

Pushing the somewhat large, wooden inn door open, a young woman stepped out onto the flimsy veranda.

"What's this!" Serra's right eye began to twitch, while Matthew and Erk's mouth dropped. Covering her mouth, the Cleric began examining the woman who had just appeared.

_Shapely hips. Nice, large, fairly cute emerald eyes. A decent breast size. Snug fitting clothes to show off her pleasant figure. Even a sexy miniskirt, and look at her legs! What's more, she's even a magic user, seeing how she's carrying around that staff. She even has a cape! I really hope this is not the L'Arachel person. _

----------------------------------------

"Oh my..." The Valkyrie spat out as her eyes laid them onto the other teenager. Narrowing them instantaneously, she began to do the exact same thing Serra had done. It seems that all pretty girls do this once they find someone who challenges their beauty.

_What appealing, big purple eyes she has. And what a pretty dress she has on, nice and an off-white-ish_ _color. _As her eyes began traveling downward, L'Arachel's attitude began to change. _Beautiful, stunning hips! She seems to have stunning, delicate feet. What? Are her breasts bigger than mine! And that hairstyle, so childish and yet so sexy!_ _She's a Healer, just like me. But I am better, I can use Divine magic._

"Who is this...homely woman here, Ephraim? Innes?" L'Arachel asked, crossing her arms.

The King of Renais, who was on the floor just a few seconds ago, stood to his feet. "I don't know. But she was looking for you, L'Arachel."

The gasp that Serra did was loud enough for everyone to hear it. "Y-you're L'Arachel?"

"Yes," The green-haired Princess stated bluntly. "What of it?"

"Damn..." Matthew muttered, taking two steps back.

Letting out a weak giggle, Serra waved her hand pettily. "I...I just wanted to meet you, is all. And my, you are as beautiful as they say. Oh, and me and my comrades wanted to stay at this in-"

"'My comrades and I'. Please use good English when speaking to-"

"You mean, '_proper_' English."

For the next two minutes, the two attractive healers glared at each other with the utmost hate.

Sensing it was one of those 'women moments', Ephraim, Innes, Matthew, Rennac (who had just appeared) and Erk quickly left the premises. Actually, the five just went the bar to talk with each other.

"What do you want?" L'Arachel spat out, with the extreme hatred that only the Princess of Rausten could do.

"You may be beautiful, but it does not match mine." Serra sang out, with the deep anger that only the child of an Etrurian Count could muster.

"Puh-leaze! You? Prettier than moi? That is a laugh! Whoever said _you_ were pretty must have been brainwashed!"

Serra was taken aback, and she quickly went up to where L'Arachel stood. "Did you just call me ugly?"

"Yes, yes I did." The Princess stated, trying to size Serra up.

Snapping her fingers, the Cleric stomped her foot onto the veranda, making a loud 'boom'. "**_I cannot believe you just said that, you evil witch!_**"

"Did someone just insult my Princess?" Someone came crashing through the door, unfortunately L'Arachel was in that person's way. Shoving her light frame a bit, the Valkyrie was pushed forward by the unknown force (Dozla) and came crashing into the poor Cleric standing in front of her.

Both women flew backwards, slid down the steps and landed onto the gravel walkway. Their eyes flashed open, and became quickly enlarged when they noticed what position they were in.

Of course, like any other cliche, their lips were pressed together. L'Arachel, who was on top, had her left hand on one of Serra's breast, while the other one was between the girl's legs. Serra's, on the other hand, were spread out wide.

"Princess L'Arachel!"

Taking this opportunity, the Rausten Princess quickly squeezed with her left hand. Then she immediately got to her knees, allowing Serra to wriggle free.

_Damn, her boobs are bigger than mine!_

_Hm, her lips are very soft. Softer than Erk, how amusing._

"Are you okay?" The Berserker asked, rushing over to his Princess.

Serra closed her eyes slightly as she took a look at L'Arachel, "Were you fondling me before...?"

"Nonsense! What is there to fondle! You have no breast for me to do such a thing!"

"Who said I was talking about that?" The annoying cleric asked slyly, sneering a bit.

"Dozla, come! We must retreat back into the inn. My knee is bruised, so we must fix it!" L'Arachel snarled, snapping her fingers and pointing inside. _I should be more careful..._

* * *

... . Hm, this chapter wasn't as good as I thought it could be. Probably because it was in third person, and I write better in first. And please R and R, I do not need your flames:tries to smite flames:

The fact that both Serra and L'Arachel probably snap their fingers at the minions, makes me laugh.


End file.
